


Lift

by Fallenstar126



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ragey Michael, not much though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael needs a mood lift, Ray and Gavin are always there, as he will be for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

The moment Michael Jones woke up that day, he knew that it was going to be a bad day. He got up from bed, thinking that maybe it was just because he hadn’t had coffee or anything to eat. So, he walked to the kitchen, and started to make himself coffee and breakfast. He made himself a small pancake, setting it onto the table, and going to grab the syrup. At the same time, his coffee finished, so Michael grabbed the syrup from the fridge, and swung around to also grab his coffee, ending in knocking his elbow off the counter. He cursed, then picked up his coffee. He brought the two items to the table, and just when he went to take a sip of coffee, he split it all over himself. 

“FUCKING SHIT!” He yelled, knowing that his neighbour would soon be knocking at his door. Almost growling, he slammed his coffee cup back onto the table, causing the rest to splash onto his table and plate. Now seething, he cleaned up the mess, and decided to just get to work, away from liquids that could spill all over him. He heard the neighbour banging at his door, but completely ignored them. He stormed to his bedroom, changing his shirt, and checking on his ankle, scowling at the deep purple bruise. Sighing, he let his pant leg drop over the bruise, and grabbed his wallet. He was going to have to stop at a breakfast place and pick up a bagel or something. Finally, he left the apartment, after noticing that he was already an hour late. He ran his hand through his curly hair, trying to get the tangles to calm down, before sighing in defeat. He arrived at the office, nodding a hello to Kara who handed him a pile of paper work, asking him something he didn’t hear, so he just nodded, not wanting to ask what she said, before walking to the Achievement Hunter office, plopping in his chair before looking at the papers. Scowling, he skimmed the pages, completely unsure what was being said. Gavin was sitting in the chair beside him, completely ignoring him. Unsure if he had done something wrong, Michael said hello, but was still ignored. 

“Lovers spat?” Ray asked once he entered the room, teasing Michael. He grinned, glancing between the two of them before sitting at his own desk, continuing to tease Michael, who glanced at Gavin, wondering when he would notice. Finally deciding to just ignore Ray, Michael tried concentrating on the paper work, holding his head with his hand, leaning over the papers. Sighing loudly, he continued flipping through the pages. He felt a paper ball bounce against the back of his head, and turned, glaring behind him. 

“Who the fuck threw this.” He said with murder in his voice. “I swear to god, I will fucking kill whoever threw this.” Geoff quickly left the office, mumbling something about going to check on Griffon, and Jack made the excuse of an early lunch. Ryan looked panicked, not wanting to be left alone in the office with a raging Michael, left with Jack. Ray and Gavin were the only ones left, Ray still teasing Michael, asking what crawled up his ass, or what didn’t last night. Michael glanced at Gavin again, waiting for his usual reaction of a blush, and yelling at Ray to shut up, but his face was blank as he stared at his computer, adjusting his headphones. Michael sighed, telling Ray to fuck off, before returning to the paperwork. About a half hour later, Michael was ready to rip the papers apart when Gavin took his headphones off, and looked to his side, seeming to have just noticed Michael for the first time. 

“Hello Michael!” He exclaimed, a trace of a smile spreading across his face. Michael turned, glaring at him, before just turning back to his papers. Michael felt slightly guilty for ignoring his boyfriend, but he deserved it after ignoring him all day. He heard Gavin roll his chair over to his side, now close as he could be to Michael without touching him.

“Michael?” He asked, tracing his hand down, grasping Michaels. “Is there something wrong?” 

“YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, OKAY?! I’VE BEEN GIVEN SHIT PAPERWORK THAT I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO DO! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A BLUE SCREEN OR A GREEN SCREEN, SO HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH TO ORDER!” Michael yelled, pulling his hand away, feeling the anger flow from his body into his words. 

“FROM THE MOMENT I WOKE UP THIS MORNING EVERYTHING HAS BEEN FUCKED UP! AND NOW YOU’RE IGNORING ME, AND RAY’S BEING AN ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!” And with that, Michael slammed his pencil down with such force that it split in two, causing lead to crumble over the papers. “FUCKING SHIT DICKS” He yelled once last time, causing Ray to stifle a laugh. Gavin reached over, picking up the paper, looking it over.

“Michael, you do realize you were supposed to give this to Monty, right?” Gavin asked calmly, turning to look at Michael, who had his hands covering his face. Michael slowly let his hands drop, staring at Gavin. 

“You’re fucking joking right? I didn’t just spend three hours on paperwork that wasn’t even my fucking job.” Michael said with disbelief. Gavin nodded, and before Michael could have another outburst, he handed the sheets to Ray. 

“Could you bring these to Monty? I don’t think that sending Michael down there right now is a good idea.” Gavin said, and Ray nodded, leaving the office. Gavin grabbed Michaels hand again, pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you, I’ve just been focusing on this video. It was supposed to be done a week ago, but I’ve been hanging out with you so much that I forgot about it, so if I didn’t concentrate today, it would never have been tonight. But tonight, I promise, me and you will hang out at your place, and watch movies, and eat junk food, and do whatever you want, okay?” Michael nodded, pressing his head into Gavins chest, now feeling terrible because he yelled at his two best friends. Ray came back into the office with a plate of cookies, two beers, and a can of cola for him. 

“Will these help little Mikey Wikey feel better?” He said, grinning before setting the plate in front of Michael. 

“Shut the fuck up Ray, I’m not in the mood.” 

‘Actually, this was an offering of peace.” Ray said, taking his cola, and a cookie. “I am seriously sorry for teasing you, I didn’t realize you were having such a shit day.” He said sincerely, and Michael shrugged, still being held by Gavin.

“It’s fine Ray, you didn’t realize. I should be the one saying sorry for yelling at you, neither of you deserved it.” Gavin kissed the top of Michaels head, burying his face into the curly hair. 

“Michael, you’ve been having a bad day, anyone would have done the same.” He mumbled, hearing Ray ‘aw’ softly, laughing. 

“Promise that next time you’re feeling this way, you’ll come to us, and tell us as soon as you can. I promise that I’ll try and help, and I know Gavin will.” Ray said, sitting down in his chair, and taking a sip of his drink. Michael nodded, before pulling himself away from Gavin, and grabbing his own beer, popping it open. 

“You guys are the best.”

“You’ll probably be saying that to Gavin again tonight.” Ray said, laughing. Michael glanced at Gavin, pleased with his blush. 

“Shut up you nugget.” Gavin said, before taking the beer cap, and chucking it at Ray, who laughed harder. The day seemed to go by slow, and there was still times when Michael would want to scream because something messed up, but either Ray or Gavin would swoop in with alcohol or calming words. Finally, it was time to go home. Michael waited for Gavin outside of the building, sitting in his car as he explained to Geoff where he was going, and telling him not to worry, he’ll call the next day. Michael chuckled; it seemed like Geoff was turning into a father for Gavin as well as his own daughter. Though, thinking about it, Gavin was much like a child. When Gavin finally exited the building, Geoff followed him, grinning. 

“You bring my boy back tomorrow, alright?” Geoff said firmly, leaning into the window. Gavin laughed, mocking Geoff, saying that he wasn’t his kid, but Geoff wouldn’t let them leave until Michael agreed. Michael laughed, shaking his head at the strange scene. The last time that had happened to him was at senior prom, with two parents saying to bring their daughter home before midnight, promising he could end up in the hospital if he didn’t. Michael reached out, enlacing his hand with Gavin’s. 

“You’re my boy, Michael.” He mumbled, grinning. Michael smiled back, rubbing his thumb over the back of Gavin’s hand.

“I love you too Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
